Natsu the Assassin
by Cupc4k35
Summary: What if Natsu was betrayed by the guild because of his new found brother? Assassin idea was inspired by Percy Jackson assassin fanfiction. Dark themed Natsu. Rated T for swearing
1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night; footsteps rang though a narrow alleyway. A man was running away from someone. A shadow perched on a roof edge. In a fluid motion, the shadow pounced on this man. Taking a bright fiery dagger out of thin air, the shadow stabbed the man in the stomach. A blood curling scream was heard though the night. The shadow grabbed the dead man's wrist and burnt a claw mark onto it. A dragon claw, marking of another kill.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT THE MAGIC COUNCIL**_

"Seems like the dragon has struck again." said the main magic council member.

"We should capture him!" exclaimed another member.

"He's doing our job of killing dark guild leaders." said another.

"If this leaks into the outside world we're screwed." shouted an old man of the council.

This is a beginning to an argument involving every member.

_**AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD PLACE BUILD THINGY**_

Everything was peaceful no fights going, no arguments, the only thing to be heard was small talk between guild members.

There was also a sad aura in the guild.

"Master why did Natsu leave?" asked a fairy tail member.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it." said the master.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was a regular day in Fairy Tail with Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza stopping them and scaring the crap out of them. The door slammed open. A figure walked into the guild, having all the guild's eyes on the figure. The figure looked a lot like Natsu with pink hair and eyes with a red t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you the guild master?" asked the Natsu look-alike.

"Yes why?" asked the Master to the Natsu look-alike.

"My name is Ryuu Dragneel and I want to join Fairy Tail." stated Ryuu.

"Oi that means your my brother, I always wanted a brother!" exclaimed Natsu happy about learning he has a brother.

"I've heard story about you, I bet I can beat you in a second." said Ryuu.

'He has a big as hell ego and seems like a pompous ass.' thought Natsu.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Master, Natsu's been missing for almost 2 years why can't we go look for him?" asked Erza standing up from her chair.

"No use Natsu hates most of you and besides it's almost been 2 years, you should have gone looking for him about 1 and a half years ago" said Gray.

"Why doesn't he hate you?" Erza yelled at Gray.

"That's because I didn't betray him for his shitty brother nether did Master." said Gray with a small grin on his face.

Erza smashed her fist into the table angry at herself for betraying Natsu.

_**FLASHBACK AGAIN**_

Ryuu, Natsu's large ego brother came back from a mission and everyone is treating him like he saved the world which Natsu actually did, but what really happened was that Natsu was sent to help him and when they ran into the monster the mission assigned to slay Kyuu went and coward in a corner while Natsu was fight the monster. By the time Natsu finished fighting the monster, Kyuu went and got the reward and told everyone that he beat the monster by himself and Natsu didn't help him at all. Once Natsu came back to the guild everyone was scolding him about how he didn't help and that Kyuu could of gotten killed. Out of everyone who was scolding him, Erza's scolding was the cruelest.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE YOUR OWN BROTHER TO FIGHT THE MONSTER?" shouted Erza.

"I'll say it again he's lying and I killed it not him" Natsu said head down with his voice extremely calm.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE PART OF FAIRY TAIL!" yelled Erza no realizing what she was saying.

"Maybe I don't." said Natsu standing up and walking out of the building while everyone else was trying to comprehended what just happened.

"Wait Natsu-"shouted Erza getting up about to go chase him only to be stopped by Gray.

"Stop you've hurt him enough," said Gray," I'll go after him" as he ran chasing after Natsu.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"He'll be back soon." said Gray.

"How do you know?" asked Mira.

"Natsu told me two years ago." replied Gray.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**AT NATSU'S HOUSE**_

"Happy we're leaving." said Natsu as he started to pack up his stuff.

"Why?" asked Happy.

"The guild doesn't need us anymore" replied Natsu.

"NATSU!" shouted Gray.

"What do you want Gray?" asked Natsu.

"Are you actually leaving?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." replied Natsu.

"Will you come back?" asked Gray.

"Maybe, maybe…" said Natsu.

"How long?" asked Gray again.

"In 2 years." replied Natsu.

"Okay but what are you going to do?" asked Gray.

"Find a way of treat the pain." replied Natsu.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Do you think he'll still hate us?" asked Erza.

"Yeah but he'll be happier when he finds out you kicked his brother's ass out." replied Gray.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The guild has finally figured out that Kyuu is actually a weak, big ego, credit-stealing, stupid dick. Erza was beating the shit out of Kyuu for lying and making everyone believe that he was better than Natsu.

"YOU JACKASS THIS IS FOR MAKING NATSU LEAVE." Erza said punching Kyuu in the face.

"I didn't make Natsu leave, you guys did," said Kyuu,"he left because of his own family betrayed him."

Erza was shocked for a second that what he was saying was true, she got so angry that she threw him so far that no one could see him as he was thrown away. And that was the day Kyuu was kicked from Fairy Tail.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**SWITCH YOUR POV TO A SMALL HOUSE IN THE WOOD**_

"Oi Happy I'm home!" shouted Natsu was he opened the door to a small house with a small kitchen, living room, and sleeping mat.

"Hey Natsu I got dinner ready." said Happy.

"Thanks I'm starving." said Natsu as he sat on a chair.

"Here's some fish." said Happy as he gave Natsu a raw fish.

Natsu and Happy ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So Happy what did you do today?" asked Natsu.

"I finally saw guild though some lacrima [did I spell that right?] after two years and they seem pretty sad without you." answered Happy.

"Bullshit they don't need me, they have my faggot brother." retorted Natsu.

"They kicked him out about a year ago." replied Happy.

"Hmm I'll consider going back." said Natsu.

"So what did you do today Natsu?" asked Happy.

"I killed that Dark guild leader that I've been hunting." replied Natsu.

"Oh that's nice." replied Happy like that was a normal thing.


	2. Fake Salamander

"God damn it Happy why do we have to come to this small fishing town by TRAIN." said Natsu as he barfed out the window.

"They have the best fish!" exclaimed Happy.

"Attention passengers we will be coming to a stop at the upcoming station." said he conductor.

"FINALLY!" shouted Natsu.

"Come on Natsu let's go get fish" yelled Happy.

"Alright, alright." said Natsu.

"SALAMANDER-SAMA BURN ME." shouted a fan girl.

"I LOVE YOU SALAMANDER-SAMA." yelled another.

"What the heck was that?" said Natsu.

"I don't know." replied Happy.

"Let's go check it out." said Natsu.

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy.

Natsu and Happy navigated through a crowd of fan girls to see the the man named Salamander.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Natsu to the supposed Salamander.

The man sweat dropped.

"DON'T DISRESPECT SALAMANDER-SAMA!" shouted the fan girls as they tried to attack Natsu.

Natsu quickly went from his original position to in front of the Salamander.

"It's dishonorable to attack someone from behind," said Natsu as the fan girls hit the floor. "It's even more dishonorable when you use charm magic to get popular." Natsu said as he swiped the charm ring.

"I am the great Fire Mage Salamander of Fairy Tail, you should get down and beg for mercy." boasted Salamander.

"Bullshit." said Natsu.

"What?" questioned Salamander.

"Your name is Bora and you were kicked out of Titan nose guild." said Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"How do you know that?" asked Bora.

"Because I'm from Fairy Tail." said Natsu as he took off his shirt and gave it to Happy.

"Fairy Tail or not, I will still beat you." said Bora as unleashed his strongest attack on Natsu.

"That should teach you." said Bora with a smirk on his face.

"Was that supposed to be strong because I didn't feel anything." said Natsu as the smoke cleared holding up his pinkie finger.

Bora looked at this man in fear due to his strongest attack being stopped his pinkie.

"Who are you?" asked Bora in fear.

"Me?" said Natsu," I am Natsu the Assassin, but I'm also known as Salamander of Fairy Tail."

"Y-y-y-you're the real Salamander?" said Bora.

"Yeah and since I you're so weak I'll beat you with my pinkie." said Natsu.

Bora had a sudden boast of confidence. "Don't get cocky boy." said Bora.

"Do you think I'm buffing?" said Natsu as he pointed his pinkie as him.

"Yeah." replied Bora as he smirked.

Natsu let out a blast of fire out of his pinkie destroying everything in its path. **[Think of a mini Jupiter cannon]**

"Natsu I think you overdid it." said Happy.

"You think I don't know that." retorted Natsu.

"Excuse me Natsu isn't it?" asked a blond headed girl.

"Yeah why?" asked Natsu to the blond headed girl.

"My name's Lucy and since you helped me get out of the charm spell I thought I could buy you lunch." said Lucy.

"Sure I'm starving." replied Natsu.

_**AT THE RESTURANT**_

Natsu and Happy were eating like monsters and food bits were flying everywhere.

"You may not believe but I'm a mage also." said Lucy stopping Natsu and Happy's rampage on food.

"What type of mage are you?" asked Happy.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage." said Lucy.

"Are you in a guild yet?" asked Natsu.

"No, there are so much guilds I can join." replied Lucy.

"Ever thought of joining Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah but I don't think they'll accept me." said Lucy.

"Come with me, I guarantee that they'll let you join if you come with me." replied Natsu.

"We're going back Natsu?" asked Happy.

"Yep." said Natsu.

_**WHEN THEY ARE WALKING TO FAIRY TAIL**_

"So you're the real Salamander?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah." replied Natsu hoping this conversation won't make any bad turn.

"I heard the Salamander of Fairy Tail left for two years." said Lucy.

"I did." replied Natsu.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"You'll find out when we get to Fairy Tail." said Natsu ending the conversation.

_**AT FAIRY TAIL**_

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Erza.

"Natsu is a tough person he wouldn't just die by anything." replied Gray.

"Gray, do you think he'll hate us?" asked Lisanna. **[She never died in this story]**

"Only the people who sided with his brother which is almost everybody." replied Gray.

"So who would he not hate?" asked Mira.

"Me, master, Lisanna, and maybe some others." said Gray.

"Why isn't Lisanna hated?" asked Erza.

"That's because she didn't side with his brother." replied Gray.

"That's true Kyuu tried to hit on me and that's when I punched him in the face." said Lisanna smiling at the memory.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey baby why don't you ditch my brother come with me, I mean come on I'm much better than he is and-"Kyuu didn't even get to finish before Lisanna's fist connected with his face.

"SHUT UP NATSU WAS MY HUSBAND!" shouted Lisanna punching Kyuu again knocking him out cold.

When Kyuu got off the floor, Lisanna kicked him in the balls for good measure.

"AHH!" screamed Kyuu like a little girl holding his balls rolling on the floor.

Lisanna continued to kick him until she was sure he couldn't have kids anymore.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The door slowed creaked open.

Revealing a Salmon colored hair man, a blond woman, and a flying blue cat.


	3. Important Message on other story

Hey guys go check out the last chapter of my other story it's really important to this story too :/


	4. This Author's Last Notice

Hey everyone who is reading this message! I haven't gotten hit by a bus yet and have not died. Now I've notice that people are putting me and my story on their favorite list and stuff so I just came to write this message to say that I no longer like Fairy Tail and this and my other story ARE DEAD! I will leave these story on the website for people if they would like to read this. Also I question how my stories are still getting people to read them...


End file.
